The present disclosure relates generally to agricultural implements and, more particularly, to metering a granular product to ground engaging opener assemblies on agricultural implements.
Generally, agricultural implements are towed behind an off-road work vehicle, such as a tractor. These agricultural implements typically include multiple rows of ground engaging opener assemblies to excavate trenches into soil for depositing a granular product, such as seeds or fertilizer. In this manner, rows of the granular product may be deposited into the soil. More specifically, the granular product may be stored in a central location, such as an air cart, and distributed to each of the ground engaging opener assemblies for deposition into the soil. Accordingly, the depositing of granular product (e.g., spacing and amount) into the soil may be managed by controlling the distribution of product to each of the ground engaging opener assemblies (e.g., via a metering device in the air cart).